houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Terry Womack
| residence = Washington, D.C. | education = | affiliation = Democratic | profession = Representative, House Democratic Whip | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Curtiss Cook | seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4 | appearances = 4 seasons, 10 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = | fullname = Terry Womack }} Terry Womack is the Minority Whip of the U.S. House of Representatives, and the leader of the Black Caucus. Biography Womack is the member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Missouri's 5th district and Leader of the Black Caucus. Season One Frank Underwood convinced Womack that David Rasmussen was making a play for Speaker of the House, and that if Womack would get behind Rasmussen, he would be made House Majority Leader. Womack was skeptical, but agreed when Underwood promised that McCudden Air Force Base, which was in Womack’s home district, would stay open (which was achieved by forcing Peter Russo to remain silent during a Base Realignment and Closure Commission hearing). Secretly, this was part of Underwood’s plan to get Rasmussen completely out of the picture, but the result for Womack remained the same: he became House Majority Leader (Chapter 4). Like Underwood and Bob Birch, Womack called on Marty Spinella to try and fight the “disorganized labor” in his unions (Chapter 6). Season Two When Underwood became Vice-President, it was time to for a new House Chief Whip to be chosen. Underwood suggested an open caucus, which Womack supported, even though he knew Underwood was up to something (Chapter 14). Along with Birch and other senior members of the Democratic Party, Womack attended Underwood’s swearing-in as Vice-President (Chapter 15). When Daniel Lanagin requested that Underwood meet with him and Raymond Tusk at the Lanagin’s estate in Missouri, Underwood attended under the pretense that he was speaking at an event being held by Womack; this resulted in good press for Womack and the chance for Underwood to cover up his visit with Lanagin (Chapter 21). Womack was present when Underwood assumed the office of President (Chapter 26). Season Three When the Democratic Leadership asked Underwood not to run in 2016, Underwood hoped that he could dissuade them with the help of Womack, having assumed that Birch was behind the plot. Underwood was shocked to discover that it was Womack who had led the call against Underwood’s reelection. However, unlike Birch and Casey Giallo, Womack did not seem to have any major reservations about America Works when Underwood asked for the Leadership’s help (Chapter 28). Season Four Womack promised to help Doris Jones get an expansion to the VA hospital in her district (Chapter 41). He and the rest of the Leadership were uncomfortable with Underwood choosing Donald Blythe as his running mate, noting that Blythe was not a “strategic choice.” He also knew that if they chose a candidate strong on gun control, the voters in his precinct would vote him out of office in the next election (Chapter 46). Womack suspected that Dean Austen was forced out of the race by Underwood, but was also the first to admit that Cathy Durant would be a good choice. However, he did have his doubts about an open caucus, although he went along with the plan hoping it would cover up the news about Ted Brockhart’s recent resignation (Chapter 47). House Majority Leader Womack was appointed House Democratic Leader by Speaker Bob Birch, and was the first African-American Majority Leader. Womack has served in the Democratic leadership in the House alongside Bob Birch as the Speaker of the House, and Frank Underwood and Jackie Sharp as House Majority Whip. Personality Womack tended not to question deals as long as they worked out well for him, which Underwood found “refreshing” (Chapter 4). He could hold his tongue around senior members of authority, such as when Jim Matthews was standing on his marked spot during the signing of the Education Bill (Chapter 7). Womack was accused of being a “yes-man” by the "Friends of a Better America" PAC shortly before the 2014 Congressional elections (Chapter 20). He is either married or in a relationship as he can be seen with his arms locked with a woman at Viktor Petrov’s state dinner (Chapter 29). He bears a great amount of affection towards Doris Jones, which is understandable given her status as one of America's foremost Black politicians (Chapter 41). Quotes * “You’re never on the sidelines, Frank.” (Chapter 14) Trivia *Womack is House Minority Leader; his former counterpart as Majority Leader in the Senate is Hector Mendoza. Although they are both Majority Leaders, Womack is a Democrat and Mendoza is a Republican. This is because the Democrats had a majority of the House's 435 seats and the Republicans have a majority of the Senate's 100 seats. Behind the Scenes *Terry Womack is portrayed by Curtiss Cook in Season 1, 2, 3 and 4 of House of Cards. Appearances Category:Members of Congress Category:Politicians Category:Americans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Democrats Category:Majority leaders Category:U.S. Congressmen